


Morning Kisses and Cozy Evenings

by nervous_circus



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy, Galra Keith, M/M, Witch AU, alchemist pidge, apothecary/conjurer keith, but not really, conjurer shiro, he just has ears, healer/love guru lance, just fluff, klance, klance fluff, magic chef/apothecary hunk, not totally sure about lotor yet, plot may be added at some point but not right now, rating may change at some point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 09:10:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14446020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nervous_circus/pseuds/nervous_circus
Summary: Just a cutesy witch au because I want to get better at writing :)  So far there is no plot, just some fluffy stuff. But basically, Keith and Lance are living together in a little cottage surrounded by flowers and loving it. This is a modern day kinda story, not way back in ye old castle time. Yes, Keith has fluffy kitty ears. Hope you enjoy! <3





	Morning Kisses and Cozy Evenings

Keith squeezed his eyes tighter as he heard the bed creak beside him. The creak was accompanied by a warm sigh on his neck and he let his eyes relax. A body pressed close to his back, slipping an arm around his waist. The covers pulled away from him slightly as his lover snuggled in. Keith growled softly as he pulled the covers tightly around himself once more. Lance snickered and kissed his neck. Keith's ears twitched. The invigorating aroma of coffee was filling the house and he sighed mournfully, knowing he would not be able to return to his blissful rest.  
"I wondered where you went," he murmured.  
"Can't wake up without coffee. Beauty sleep is nice but it's purely that," Lance pouted.  
Keith rolled over so that their noses were touching. He breathed a deep breath as he took in the sight that was his gorgeous lover. Warm caramel skin and pretty pale pink lips. Eyes as blue as the deepest depths of the ocean. He didn't know how long he'd been staring but he felt his face begin to heat as he noticed Lance watching him with a quirked eyebrow.  
"Like the view?" Lance asked with a smirk.  
Keith grunted and pressed his lips against his. Those pretty pink lips were always so soft. He slid a hand up to caress Lance's cheek as he moved his tongue between his lips. Lance gasped softly and slid his tongue against Keith's. Warm, soft kisses were one of the two things Keith actually looked forward to in the mornings. He knew that as soon as his feet hit the floor, it was time to get to work and he wouldn't feel Lance's kisses again until evening. Lance pulled back gently and pecked him quickly on the nose before smiling and sliding out of the bed. Keith sighed as he watched his lover stretch, wearing only some loose boxers.  
His boxers.  
His face went blank and he jumped up, grabbing Lance by the band of the underwear, and pulling him back to the bed. He straddled him and leaned down so that he was looking directly into his eyes.  
"Who said you could steal my underwear?" He demanded, trying to sound irritated. Trying to hide his arousal.  
Lance shrugged,"I did."  
Keith gritted his teeth. "Take 'em off."  
A smile twitched on the other's lips.  
"You do it," he purred seductively. Lance tapped his fingers on Keith's lips and small red sparks fizzled the fingertips. The sparks gathered together into a heart and Keith chuckled as he leaned down and kissed Lance's neck.

~  
**Knock Knock**  
No answer.  
**Knock Knock Knock**  
Still no answer.  
Shiro was getting concerned. He stood at the door to a small wooden home. At one point the place had been painted white, but it was a pale green now. You might not have known it used to be white, were it not for the worn and faded paint that had chipped, revealing the house's true color. It was a shack-ish kind of house. The kind you might find an elderly flower-enthusiast bumbling about. I say a flower-enthusiast for multiple reasons. The home had a small front yard. One that was completely and totally crowded with all manner of plants. Flowers? Got 'em. Herbs? You bet. Small bushes or trees? Only around the very front of the house and fence, and only around the edges, respectively. The fence was as old and worn as the house it guarded. Wooden and still maintaining it's original white color, though also heavily chipped to expose the wood underneath. There were two windows on the front of the house. One on each side of the door. Each with overflowing flower boxes, containing whatever plants might be needed right outside one's window.  
Most people would think that so many plants would be more than a tad overkill, but when you take the home's inhabitants into consideration, it mightn't seem that way. There were only two that lived in the house, but each of them needed lots of plants for their respective careers.  
Shiro was here to see his younger brother, Keith. Keith was an apothecary. Not the most skilled apothecary you might meet, but he was still learning. He was also a conjurer. Of his two careers, he was better at the potion creation and brewing. But, once again, he was still learning. Keith was only 18, he had plenty of time.  
The second person in the house was Lance. Keith's boyfriend. They had known each other for years and Shiro very much approved of him. Lance was a healer. Healer and matchmaker. He liked to call himself a master of love. Everyone laughed whenever he said that but, honestly, he was very skilled at crafting love potions and love charms. Especially for a 17 year old boy.  
Shiro knocked one more time.  
Again, no answer.  
He tried the door. It swung open easily and he stepped into the kitchen. Shiro jumped as the screen door clattered noisily behind him. The warm smell of coffee filled the room. Aside from the sound of the clock on the wall and noisy bugs in the garden, it was quiet. Maybe they were both still asleep.  
He made his way to the edge of the kitchen and went through the very short hall. There were only 4 rooms in the home. Kitchen, bedroom, bathroom, potion room. The potion room hardly counted as a room though, so more like three and a half rooms. The potion room was half of a room and half fenced and netted back porch. You may be thinking, 'but wait, what about laundry?' well, they had a washing machine on the back porch/potion room and then hung it on a line in the backyard. The backyard had a small pond and more plants.  
He stopped at the bedroom.  
Shiro raised his hand to knock, when another sound joined the kitchen clock and noisy bugs.  
Loud moans were coming from the room and he had no idea how he had not heard them before. He put his hand back at his side, turned, and nearly sprinted back out the front door.

~  
Lance panted heavily, "Ah~ Keith, push harder~"  
Keith grunted and complied.  
He put his hands on Lance's back and pushed him further down towards his legs.  
Just then, they heard running footsteps down the hall.  
Both the boys turned and looked towards the door curiously.  
They looked at each other and shrugged.  
"Keep pushing, Keith. My nose hasn't touched the ground yet."  
"Fine"  
Keith pushed on Lance's back again till he started getting worried he was hurting him.  
"Lance, why are we doing this? I don't want to hurt you."  
He could almost hear Lance's eyes roll.  
"Just keep doing it."  
Keith sighed, "I've got to get ready for work, I'll help you some more tonight, okay?"  
"Fine," Lance groaned.  
Keith had wanted to do something other than helping Lance excercise, and he had thought the other boy felt the same but apparently 'you do it' meant take these underwear off and help me put on some leggings.  
Lance smiled at him and rubbed on Keith's fluffy ears, squeezing them between his fingers. Keith purred lowly and kissed him on the cheek before standing up and heading to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

~  
Lance sighed.  
He was still lying on the bedroom floor.  
Keith had already dressed and left the house, off to work.  
Work.  
He groaned at the thought of it.  
Gripping the edge of the bed, he pulled himself up onto his feet. He made his way lazily to the kitchen, scrambling through the cabinets for a mug.  
With a quick motion of his finger, the coffee pot hovered over the glass. The tip of his finger crooked down and dark liquid sloshed in. Tiny bubbles gathered at the edges of the mug as the coffee pot re-situated itself in it's spot. Lance turned to the small round table in the middle of the kitchen. His chair screeched quietly as he pulled it back just far enough for him to slip into. The coffee was hot but refreshing running down his throat. He stared out the sink window, contemplating his work load for the day.  
Sigh.  
Lance reached around the side of the table to the bag seated in the chair closest to him. He took out the small booklet of names and orders.  
After a moment of going through the various medicines to be mixed, he grabbed a notepad and a pen. He ran back down the list and wrote out the ingredients that would be needed.  
Time to do some gardening

~

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave some feedback if you enjoyed! And if you didn't enjoy, please let me know why so that I can fix it in the future! I do not know a whole heckuvva lot about witchy stuff, so please feel free to tell me if something is inaccurate! I hope to write more of this in the future! :)


End file.
